Alexis' Love Stories
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: A series of oneshots with Alexis paired with various characters from the show and OCs. Please R&R! For every GX pairing involving Alexis!
1. My Will :Fianceshipping:

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters. This is a series of oneshots in which Alexis is paired with various characters and OCs from my stories. Please R&R!

**My Will**

Alexis stopped laughing when she noticed Jaden approaching with a surprisingly serious demeanor. Mindy and Jasmine both raised their eyebrows at Jaden's sudden appearance. The dark blonde's hazel orbs met his chocolate ones.

"Lex, I need to talk to you in private." He said seriously.

"Of course, Jaden. Girls? Can you give me a sec here with Jay?" Alexis turned to her roommates.

"Sure." Jasmine replied before leaving with Mindy.

Jaden ruffled his dark brown and orange locks, "Lex… um… do you remember when I dueled Harrington Rosewood?"

Alexis nodded, "Yeah. You won. No surprise there, actually."

"Well… here goes." Jaden took a deep breath and said, "It's been two years since that day and I looked up "fiancé" finally."

Alexis felt a blush running to her face and her heart beat increase.

"It means "engaged to be married"."

"…"

"Alexis, do you love me?"

She nearly staggered backwards at the bluntness of Jaden's question.

Sure, Alexis thought he was extremely handsome, charming, and sweet; despite the fact he could be ignorant at times, and there was definitely some attraction between them, but _love_? 

Could she even consider the possibility of love when it came to Jaden Yuki?

"Do you love me?" Jaden repeated urgently.

She lowered her head so he couldn't see the realization in her eyes.

"Alexis…"

"Jaden I… I think I do." Alexis' hazel eyes met his finally, "But I'm not entirely sure yet."

Jaden nodded in understanding. She looked away and thought he was going to leave, but he didn't, because she then felt him take her hands in his own.

"Lex, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Jaden then whispered, his innocent brown eyes digging into hers.

"Jaden-" Alexis began to protest.

"Please?" He widened his eyes into the puppy-dog eyes that he knew Alexis couldn't resist.

"Fine…"

Alexis closed her eyes and felt him slip something onto her finger and then a pair of warm lips over hers. Blushing, the dark blonde opened her eyes to see Jaden on one knee before her, an engagement ring on her hand.

"Alexis Rhodes, my fiancé of two years, will you marry me?"

It had been Alexis' will that hadn't ended the accidental engagement two years prior.

With her heart pounding, Alexis looked from Jaden's face and smile to the ring for a few seconds.

"Yes."

Jaden broke into a grin before leaping to his feet and drawing Alexis close to himself.

Except this time, it was Alexis who kissed Jaden.

"I love you, Alexis." Jaden confessed while blushing. "Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"It's my will to be with you, Jaden, and I love you too." Alexis replied, hugging him tightly.

He laughed, "Now we're really really really engaged."

She giggled too, "Yup. Maybe now we can finally take the one last step towards marriage."

"I know we can…"

**The End**

A/N: Fiancéshipping forever!! Mwhahahahaha!!

My ultimate GX obsession besides Syrus!

Please R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


	2. Destroyed :Royalshipping:

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters. This is a series of oneshots in which Alexis is paired with various characters and OCs from my stories. Please R&R!

**Destroyed**

Moonlight.

Darkness.

The sound of the waves crashing against the side of the pier.

Alexis could see and hear all of these things.

She inhaled deeply, taking in the sea air, and exhaled with her eyes closing. Her arms crossed underneath her bosom, a small shiver taking over from the coolness of the temperature that night.

Alexis could remember what it had been like a few years ago when Zane had comforted her and been her strength when Atticus was missing and then later in a coma.

Now the Zane of yesterday was destroyed; never again able to show comfort or be the strength of others. He was Hell Kaiser and he was cruel and twisted in the right ways. He tried rising to the top and all he received was failure in return.

Alexis scowled as the hurt returned.

Hadn't Zane Truesdale been Atticus' and her best friend?

Hadn't he once confessed his secret feelings and she had done the same one late night?

Alexis' fingertips brushed across her lips as she recalled their first secret kiss.

She had failed him in a way but he failed her too. The moment he lost himself in his new self.

Hell Kaiser.

"Zane…"

"I can't come back."

Startled, Alexis whirled around to see said male duelist in his black attire.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the Obelisk Queen.

His dark orbs locked on her light ones, "I wanted to see if you were alright."

Alexis' brows met, "Why would you care about me?"

"Because Hell Kaiser or not, destroyed or not, I still love you Alexis." Zane said barely.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" She shot in reply. "I did my best to please you but my best was never good enough. Somehow you always manage to see what I am not."

"Lexi…" He whispered, taking a step towards her.

"Don't you dare "Lexi" me! What we had isn't here anymore and never will be! You had your chance and you destroyed it the moment you became the sick jerk that you are now, _Hell Kaiser_." Alexis spat his title and turned away, breathing heavily from her rage.

"So be it." Zane replied, turning to walk away. "But I still love you, Alexis, whether you believe it or not."

The dark blonde whirled around and Zane was gone.

"Zane?"

No response except for the waves crashing.

"Zane!!"

Still nothing.

Except for the sound of her shattering heart.

**The End**

A/N: Not as happy as my Fiancéshipping one, but more real. Seriously, did you really expect Alexis to believe Zane after all that he's done as Hell Kaiser? I wouldn't! Anyways, Royalshipping is done and I got a lot more to go!

Please R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


	3. Take Your Sweet Time :Dreamshipping:

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters. This is a series of oneshots in which Alexis is paired with various characters and OCs from my stories. Please R&R!

**Take Your Sweet Time  
**

Jesse smiled as Alexis grabbed onto his arm in slight fear from the height that they were at. Duel Academy was having a festival in honor of the tournaments close and for the student representatives who would be going back home soon.

Jesse would be one of them.

But that didn't stop the bluenette from developing the special feelings he held for the girl next to him.

Higher and higher the Ferris wheel went. And just as Jesse had hoped, it slowed near to top, and stopped.

"Such a beautiful view…" Alexis gasped in awe, her hazel eyes sparkling at the sight of the sun sinking into the ocean.

"Sure is. Wanna know what else I think is beautiful?" Jesse then replied in his charming southern accent.

Alexis turned and looked at him, "Sure."

His emerald orbs met hers, "You."

"M-Me?" Alexis actually blushed.

Sure she was used to boys telling her she was beautiful but she always claimed the same thing.

She was in love with dueling.

Nonetheless, after meeting the amazing and unique Jesse Andersen, Alexis' heart was starting to argue.

He was so different from the others. He held a gentle soul and he was charming and unique. Others tended to argue though, saying he was crazy all because he referred to his Duel Spirits as his family. But Jesse was as sane as Alexis was…

"Yup," Jesse smiled.

Alexis looked down, "I'm going to miss you, Jesse."

Jesse paused, "C'mon now, Lex, don't think of sad things. Let's have fun…"

"But you're still going to end up leaving me and I-" Alexis broke off with a furious blush.

"Lex… you don't want me to leave…?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

Jesse looked away, "'Cause a lot of people 'round here don't want me here."

Alexis touched his shoulder, "I am not one of them. You are my friend and Jaden and the others certainly don't want you to go either. All of us risked a lot in that dimension to save you and defeat Yubel." She whispered.

"Thanks Lex."

His emerald eyes brightened and any sadness left.

Yet Alexis' sorrow still remained.

She forced a smile, trying to ignore the pain that was settling itself deep inside her heart.

If only there was a way for Jesse to stay…

"Alexis?"

"Hmm?"

Jesse was suddenly really close, "Just say the word… and I'll stay…"

His words confused her.

Yet also they relieved her.

All she had to do was say it…

"J-Jesse…"

"I wanna stay Lex…"

"Why?"

"'Cause I will be here when you change your mind. Take your sweet, sweet time. I will be here, for you baby, anytime…'" Jesse quoted softly. "'I'm feelin' you pull away, 'cause lettin' go isn't easy for me…'"

"Jesse…"

"'I will never stand in your way. Wherever your heart may leave you, I will love you the same. And I will be your comfort everyday. Do you hear the words I say?'"

Alexis froze.

She had heard the words "I love you" before.

But no one else had made her heart pound this way.

Nor did they have captivating green eyes that haunted her nights.

"I love you, Jesse… don't leave…" Alexis whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Jesse wrapped his own around her, "I don't wanna go… and I'm not…"

"Promise?"

"Forever…"

Alexis glanced up and Jesse looked down. Their eyes met and they leaned in until their lips met in their first kiss.

Jesse's along with Alexis'…

"I took my time all year long, debating about whether or not…"

"We were in love? Alexis, I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you…"

"A dream comes true…"

Jesse closed his eyes, "You're finally mine… and I'm finally yours…"

Alexis closed hers as well.

Together they held each other as the final rays of the sun sunk beneath the ocean.

Together forever…

**The End**

A/N: Aw… Dreamshipping makes me feel all warm inside. Jesse is really the charmer, isn't he? LOL. Wish he went to my school… hehe. Please R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


	4. Kryptonite : shipping:

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters. This is a series of oneshots in which Alexis is paired with various characters and OCs from my stories. Please R&R!

**Kryptonite**

Night stars twinkled above, the dark side of the moon visible. Gazing up at these stars were two duelists whose destinies had become intertwined.

One was Alexis Rhodes, the Queen of Obelisk Blue with a flare for dueling and shielded her heart from the world.

The other was Aster Phoenix, the pro-duelist who wanted justice in the world.

Their gazes lingered on the moon, hazel and sapphire.

Neither knew the other was thinking of them.

Alexis sighed and turned, walking around the side of the building, only to find Aster sitting on one of the statues. She scowled slightly.

Secretly, she had feelings for Aster.

Openly, she hated his presence.

"Aster," Alexis said curtly.

"Alexis," He greeted the same way.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching the stars."

"For such a strong person that seems rather weak."

She had done it. Another fight was on the way.

Aster glared with those piercing eyes, "And who are you to criticize me? Without me you'd be dead. I helped save your life not too long ago!"

"I don't need the constant reminder that the great and mighty Aster Phoenix saved our necks!"

"Maybe I don't need you attacking me every time we meet!"

"I just want you outta my life already!"

"Get outta mine and I'll get outta yours!"

"I am not going to make a deal with you!"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you won't get outta my heart!"

Alexis froze, her heart beating in her eardrums, and her face turned scarlet.

Aster smirked and whispered, "If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?"

"I didn't mean that."

"Sure you didn't."

"I swear it!"

"So the great Obelisk Queen finally admits the truth."

"Shut up, Phoenix."

"Are you ashamed?"

"Why would anyone want you in their heart?"

"Because I'm honest and I fight for justice."

"And what do I fight for?"

"Protecting your friends and loved ones."

Alexis paused.

What Aster said was true.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…

"Aster…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

Time ticked by slowly.

"So am I… our destinies meant for us to go through this together…" His sapphire eyes bore into hers. "Maybe fate wants us together…"

Alexis jumped and blushed hotly when Aster slid down off the statue. He neared her, but she didn't back away. She wanted this for some reason. She wanted to be there to hold Aster's hand whenever he needed her.

Maybe fate really had pushed them together…

Maybe…

"What do you want to do, Alexis?"

"I want…" She trailed off.

"Please… tell me… I'm not here to hurt you… I've never wanted to hurt you…"

Her hazel eyes closed, "I want you…"

Aster eliminated the space, pressing his mouth against hers, "I want you too."

Her lips tingled from the kiss.

"Just like Superman, it will only take kryptonite to keep me away from you…"

"Kryptonite…" Alexis smiled and took his hand, "Then I'm glad we won't ever come across any."

Aster smiled as well, "Destiny has made sure of it…"

**The End**

A/N: I am still hunting for the name of this pairing…

It is driving me crazy! Please, if some knows, tell me!

I'm already insane as it is! LOL.

Please R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
